gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish in Concord
The Skirmish in Concord was a battle between the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Locust Horde as the COG drove and fought their way through Concord, a Locust-occupied city to reach the town of Mercy in order to recover the fuel for their mission to Azura. Although there was a Lambent presence due to numerous Lambent Stalks and pools of Imulsion, the skirmish was only between the COG and Locust. Order of Battle Prelude In the effort to rescue Professor Adam Fenix and end the Lambent Pandemic, Cpl. Damon Baird of the Coalition of Ordered Governments cracked A2897, the late Chairman Richard Prescott's data disk on Azura and discovered that a submarine would be the only way to enter Azura due to the Maelstrom Barrier defending the island. Col. Victor Hoffman suggested that they could use one of the ships at the Endeavor Naval Shipyard. However, they would need to fuel the submarine as well as finding someone to fix and drive it. Pvt. Dizzy Wallin volunteered and Cpl. Dominic Santiago suggested that they could detour via Mercy or Char as both contained the Imulsion refineries for the fuel. At 06:53 hours on the next morning, Sgt. Marcus Fenix led the mission to Mercy and Char along with Cpl. Dominic Santiago, Lt. Anya Stroud, Pvt. Samantha Byrne, Cpl. Jayson Stratton and Pvt. Dizzy Wallin while Cpl. Damon Baird, Pvt. Augustus Cole and Pvt. Clayton Carmine are ordered to find transport, weapons and reinforcements when Delta shutted the Maelstrom down and began the attack on Azura. Delta-One left Anvil Gate in the hands of Col. Victor Hoffman and Sgt. Bernadette Mataki as they drove toward Mercy. In order to arrive at Mercy, Delta-One had to first pass through the city of Concord. Navigating the Highway Sergeant Marcus Fenix, Lieutenant Anya Stroud, Corporal Dominic Santiago, Corporal Jace Stratton, Private Dizzy Wallin and Private Samantha Byrne took off for Mercy in two Packhorses and a fuel tanker. Driving on a highway that turned into an Imulsion field, Delta encountered the Reavers and they had to use Vulcan Cannons to fend them off, particularly as they landed in the road in order to safely continue. The convoy was eventually forced off the road and in order to continue, they had to destroy the three old Imulsion pipelines. Skirmish in Concord Soon afterward, Delta found a field of Corpser eggs and Corpser hatchlings and must fend them off, killing many. Delta encountered the Corpser mother, but drove right by her after blinding her. A juvenile Corpser attacked the truck that Jace was driving, but he ran it over. Traversing the Air Base Arriving at Concord Air Base, Dizzy smashed through a roadblock, but Delta had to face many more with Savage Drones as well as Troikas. Delta made it through them by destroying or bypassing most of them, but overshot the base's runway and became trapped in sand. While they tried to get out, they came under attack from the Savage Drones, Bloodmounts and more Reavers. Delta killed them all and the trucks eventually got free. However, they came under fire from more Troikas and roadblocks and had to face a Brumak. Slinging razor wire between the two Packhorses, Delta decapitated the Brumak and escaped from the Locust onslaught. However, the Imulsion tanker ended up with a lot of holes in it as a result of the Locust attack. Aftermath